Knight
Prerequisites: Squire Lvl 2 Weapons: Axe, Hammer, Sword, Knight Sword Armor : Armor, Robe, Helmet, Shield Knight is a basic job that focuses on doing physical damage while reducing damage done by monsters. Knight's various break techniques can be used to lower an enemy's effectiveness by destroying its stats and equipment. Knights also possess the ability to force monsters to attack the Knight by provoking or threatening the monster as well as the ability to guard against enemy damage for a short time. Knight utilizes an array of attack abilities that can whittle away at enemies. Lastly, a Knight innately has the ability to allow an extra person to be in the back row of parties; a skill that can eventually be mastered and used by other jobs. Command Ability: battleskill ---------------------- * Darkside --------- Base AP: 325 Deals dark-elemental damage to one target at the cost of some HP. Damage increases with higher max HP. Desperation: Increases damage. * Speed Break ------ Base AP: 100 Hit a target on the wrist, shattering target's wrist equipment or reducing target's Agility. Desperation: Further reduces target's Agility. * Magic Break ------ Base AP: 100 Hit a target on the head, shattering target's head equipment or reducing target's Magical Attack. Desperation: Further reduces target's Magical Attack. * Guard Break ------ Base AP: 100 Hit a target on the chest, shattering target's chest equipment or reducing target's Defense and Magic Defense. Desperation: Further reduces target's Defense and Magic Defense. * Power Break ------ Base AP: 100 Hit a target on the hand, shattering target's weapon or reducing target's Attack. Desperation: Further reduces target's Attack. * Wild Swing ------- Base AP: 400 Swings your weapon in a circle, hitting all enemies in the room. Desperation: Increases damage. * Minus Strike ----- Base AP: 350 Deals damage to a single target based on the amount of HP you have lost. Requirements: Job Level 6 Desperation: Damage cap is greatly increased. * Provoke ---------- Base AP: 800 Causes a single target to have a significantly increased chance to target you with melee and single-target attacks. Requirements: Job Level 6 Desperation: No longer costs MP. Can use another ability during the same round. * Steelguard ------- Base AP: 1500 Significantly reduces physical damage done to you for a short time. Requirements: Job Level 8 Desperation: Increases duration. * Retaliation ------ Base AP: 600 Causes you to retaliate when attacked by enemies for a short time. Requirements: Job Level 10 Desperation: Increases damage. * Shield Strike Base AP: 800 Hit enemies in the room with your shield multiple times. Requirements: Job Level 12 Desperation: Increases number of hits and damage is increased per hit. * Element Guard Base AP: 3500 Significantly reduces elemental damage done to you for a short time. Requirements: Job Level 14 Desperation: Increases duration. * Defend ----------- Base AP: 800 Increases your Defense and Magic Defense for a short time. Requirements: Job Level 15 Desperation: Hits all party members. * Threaten --------- Base AP: 1500 Causes a multiple targets to have a significantly increased chance to target you with melee and single-target attacks. Requirements: Job Level 16 Desperation: No longer costs MP. Can use another ability during the same round. * Stock Break ------ Base AP: 1200 Hits all enemies with a pulse of physical force. Has a chance to inflict one of the stat breaks on enemies. Requirements: Job Level 18 Desperation: Has a chance to inflict all stat breaks at the same time and increases damage. * Mediguard -------- Base AP: 5000 Moderately decreases physical and elemental damage done to you and heals you each round for a short time. Requirements: Job Level 20 Desperation: Increases duration. * Desperation ------ Base AP: 10000 Become desperate, altering the effects of other Knight abilities. Requirements: Job Level 23 Counter Ability --------------- * Weapon Guard ----- Base AP: 200 Blocks enemy melee attacks. The chance to block depends on your weapon strength. * Last Stand ------- Base AP: 600 Temporarily increases your physical and magical defenses after getting hit. Inherent Ability ---------------- * Equip Shield ----- Base AP: 250 Allows you to equip a shield while in any job. * Equip Armor ------ Base AP: 500 Allows you to equip heavy armor while in any job. * Equip Sword ------ Base AP: 400 Allows you to equip a sword while in any job. * Switch Rows ------ Base AP: 1000 Switches row requirements for parties, allowing an extra person to be in the back row. Requirements: Job Level 12 Passive Ability --------------- * Unyielding Blade - Base AP: 2000 Increases the potency of Power Break, Guard Break, Magic Break, and Speed Break. Requirements: Job Level 14 Category:Jobs